It is sometimes necessary to clean teeth without the assistance of bathroom facilities or a sink. One prior art device, called FINGER-BRUSH by Convenience Packing Inc. of St. Louis, Mo., is a finger pouch wherein the user inserts his or her finger into a cavity formed by two sheets of material. At a distal end of one of the sheets is powder dentifrice. Also, the package has an elongated extension which the user holds with the remaining fingers of his or her hand.
A problem associated with the prior art device is that the user's hand becomes cramped or the finger pouch is not secured on and along the index finger of the user.